


Lost but then found

by LoveBug515



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, and Grian finds them, and an au where Tommy and Tubbo get taken by the Watchers and turned into Watchers, and refound family, bassically Tommy and Tubbo go missing, check out the Tumblr to read more about it!, its an au where Grian and Wilbur are brothers, most of it is in asks tho, this is all from an au that @give-grian-rights on tumblr made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBug515/pseuds/LoveBug515
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo have been missing for a while on the DreamSMP server. But when Wilbur decides to visit his older brother in hopes of being cheered up, he might find more than he thought.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 326





	Lost but then found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of two au's by @give-grian-rights on tumblr! They're a awesome person and their Au's are the best!

Wilbur woke up from a dream, he tried to cling to it but it slowly faded. All he could remember was two smaller hands in his, and laughter. He choked back his sobs as he sat up and took deep breaths. They had been gone for a while, long enough that it both seemed normal and abnormal that they weren't around. The war was over, and he couldn't help but worry that the two boys were unknowing casualties in the war. He shook that thought out of his head, and walked out of his house. There was a meeting today, it had everyone on the server. It wasn’t for a couple hours, but Wilbur knew he wouldn't be able to do anything today. So he wandered.

Wilbur sat quietly as Dream explained a small update that was coming to the server. Dream explained that everyone could stay on the server, or leave, as this wasn’t large enough to force them to leave for a bit. It would happen tomorrow.

When Dream asked if anyone else had something to say, Wilbur stood up. “I'm going to visit my brother tomorrow.” He said looking at the table. “I'll probably be gone the entire day.” Dream nodded. “Thanks for telling us all Wilbur. Have fun.” Wilbur nodded before sitting back down. He stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting, and when it was over went to his base to pack a little to take with him. He couldn't take weapons between servers, but using an admin bag you could bring smaller items between servers.

The day passed quickly, as did the night. The next morning however, Wilbur had a different dream. As he woke with a gasp he remembered the two small figures with wings, reaching out to him, eyes covered by masks, but still staring into his soul. He couldn't figure out why the two figures were so familiar, and he hated it.

Everyone saw him off, he was the only one leaving the server. He mustered up a smile and waved, before he opened his hub teleporter. He chose the HUB option, and was whisked away.

After about 30 minutes of time in the HUB to let his Teleporter recharge, he chose the server his brother was on. Hermitcraft. He chose the option again, and let out a sigh as he was teleported to the server.

\--------  
Xisuma was surprised when Grian came to him and told him his brother was coming to visit. He had agreed, because Grian didn't have many visitors, but most of the hermits were in the shopping district waiting, because they all wanted to see Grian’s brother. Xisuma waited right next to the portal with Grian as it was about time for him to show up.  
\--------  
Wilbur materialized in the world, taking in a deep breath, before opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was the man with a helmet with a purple visor, before his eyes tracked to his brother, wearing his red sweater. He smiled brightly, for the first time in a while, as he stumbled forward for a hug. Grian hugged him back, and though Wilbur knew he was hugging too tightly, Grian didn't say anything. They stayed like that for a moment before Wilbur stepped back. He tried to discreetly wipe his eyes before saying “So this is where you live now huh?” Grian nodded with a grin and Wilbur continued “So what's the rules on cursing?” Grian grinned even wider before saying “You're allowed to curse, most just don't.” 

Wilber let out a sigh of relief, saying “Oh thank fucking god. All of those previous servers you lived in with that no cursing shit, i couldn't stand that.” Grian started cackling, and all the people he could see that had come into the small clearing, including the man that was already there, looked shocked.

Someone with a purple suit thing came forward staring at him curiously. “So Grian, are you gonna introduce us?”

Grian laughed and slung his arm around Wilbur. “These are some of the hermits, Hermits, this is Wilbur, My little brother.” It was silent for a moment before “WAIT YOU'RE AN OLDER BROTHER?” was screeched from someone with a green cybernetic eye. Grian started cackling loudly and Wilbur smirked.

“You two act so different from each other though.” The zombie girl had murmured this and Wilbur shrugged. “I mean we've both been through a lot of shit, you can only go through so many wars before you start acting differently right?” Wilbur shrugged but noticed everyone went silent so changed the subject. “Anyways, Gri, you gonna show me around or do I have to wander on my own?” Grian grinned and started leading him around.

It was a couple hours later, when Grian was showing him his mansion, Wilbur was teasing him about how big it was when he noticed Grian had gone quiet. “Grian? Are you okay?” he questioned quietly.

Grian sighed. “Yeah I just- I need to ask you something.” He looked serious so Wilbur stood straighter and turned to him, standing silently. Grian sighed again, and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I know what happened to Tommy and Tubbo-” Wilber let out a hiss of pain at the mention of the two boys and Grian closed his eyes for a moment. “Wilbur. Wilbur look at me.” Once Wilbur was focused on him again Grian continued. “I know what happened. I know where they are-” “WHAT-” Wilbur was about to yell when Grian glared at him and he winced. “Grian continued “I am not taking you to them, however, unless you can answer this question for me.”

Grian turned and looked at Wilbur head on, and stared into his eyes. “What would you do for these boys?” “Anything.” Wilbur stared at Grian as he continued “I would burn down anything and everything, kill whoever I needed, do whatever I needed for them to be happy and safe.” Grian nodded before continuing “Okay. What would you do if they got changed?” Wilbur froze for a second “Ch-changed? Changed how?” “Doesn't matter.” Grian said still staring at him. “What would you do if you saw them, they were still themselves, but they had been changed. If they werent human anymore.”

Wilbur felt like he couldn't breath, the poor boys were they really… He shook the thought out of his head he needed to answer Grian. “No matter what happened to them I don't care.” He glared at Grian “They're my kids. I wouldnt ever push them away or hurt them, just because theyre not fucking human anymore. They're My Kids.” Grian stared at him for another moment before nodding. “Follow me then.”

They went to the doors of the mansion, and entered. Grian called out in another language, and there were answering calls. Grian said something else and continued to another door.

Before Grian opened this door he turned to glare at Wilbur. “I may be your brother, but i won't hesitate to defenestrate you if you hurt them or their feelings.” Wilbur nodded seriously. And the door opened.

He walked in, trying not to run, and saw the two boys, they were staring at him, and that was the moment he realized who that last dream was of. Wilbur let out a sob and tore forward, and the boys did the same. They collide and fell to the floor in a huddle, both boys hugging Wilbur slightly, all crying, and Wilbur trying to figure out how to both hug and run his hands through the boys hair. They stayed like that for a moment before Tommy and Tubbo drew back, they looked nervous.

Wilbur hated them looking like that, they shouldn't have to be afraid. “Boys…” he murmured quietly. “They both tensed, but then Wilbur continued “Your wings are beautiful.” They both froze, and looked down. 

Wilber took a deep breath, and decided to just rip off the bandaid. “Did you really think I would hate you cause you two were Watchers?” They both looked up at him in shock and he snorted quietly. “What? You think this shithead could keep the fact he was a Watcher from me? His younger brother? Not a fucking chance.” Tommy and Tubbo giggled and both adults grinned.

Wilbur spent a couple hours just spending time with the two boys. Soon though, it was time to leave. He hugged both boys goodbye before he paused. “Boys, I'm not saying you have to do this, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, But do you wanna come home?” both boys froze, before looking towards Grian. Grian looked back at them steadily, not showing any of his emotions, as he said “It's your choice boys.” 

The two looked back at Wilbur before Tommy shakily said “I- I don't know. I- what if they fucking hate us? We fucking dissapeared, and now were fucking Watchers! What if they-” Wilbur cut him off. “I can tell you right here and now, Tommy, It doesn't matter that you two are Watchers. I love you. L’manburg loves you. Hell, the Dream Team loves you! It doesnt matter what the fuck you are, human, mob, Watcher, God, youre our family. We love you no matter what.”  
The two boys started sobbing and Wilbur hugged them tightly.They stood like that for a couple minutes before Tubbo took a step back. “I- I have an idea. What if you go back, and say you found us, and that we were coming back in a couple days. Th-Then Grian could take us over there and we'd have time to get used to the idea.” 

Wilbur smiled softly at him. “That sounds like a great idea. Let's do that yeah?” At the nods from the other three he Grinned and ruffled the two boys' hair. “Well Lets fucking do this boys!” He grinned brightly and laughed as the kids cheered and Grian let out a whoop.

Wilbur went back to the Hub, and to Dreams server, in a better mindset than hes had since the two had gone missing.

\------------------------  
Tubbo shuffled and winced from his wings being under the cleak. It didn't feel good to have his wings he’d back, but since they couldn't show wings in the Hub, and he and Tommy couldn't hide them yet, this was the next best thing. He was nervous though, and a glance beside him showed Tommy was as well. They were going back to The DreamSMP server, for the first time since being abducted by the Watchers.

No matter what Wilbur and Grian said, they both were still worried the others would take one look at their wings, at their purple tinted eyes, and their magic, and kick them right back out. 

Grian nodded to them, and they took his hands, before his teleporter warped them to the server.

As soon as they opened their eyes they saw everyone standing there, eyes wide, mouths open, and then Dream burst into tears, and everyone else followed, all yelling, cursing, George passed out. It was so natural that Tommy and Tubbo giggled at all of them.

All of them were babbling at once, trying to hug them, or crying, or apologizing, that Tommy started speaking. “Shut the Fuck up you bastards.” They all went silent and he stood there for a moment, looking embarrassed before saying, “You fuckers want a hug or no?”


End file.
